Monkey's (?) Valentine
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Di hari Valentine ini... Apa Monta dapat cokelat, ya ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata]


Yuu-chan balik lagi !

Ini sekuel khusus Valentine Day dari 'Super Peppy Transferred Student' jadi harus baca fiction itu dulu kalau yang nggak ngerti, fufufu~

Nah, happy reading ! 3

Monkey's (?) Valentine Day

Sudah beberapa dekade (alah lebay lo) berlalu sejak Aiko pindah ke Deimon,

Riku jadi semakin sering berkunjung kesana, dan Monta semakin sering naik darah karena takut gebetannya (?) itu diambil Riku, pangeran putih imut-imut yang jadi FC kepunyaan author (jangan rebut Rikkun ! Ntar aku dampraaat ! #plaked).

"Sudahlah Monmon… Mungkin Ai-chan bukan jodohmu !" Suzuna menepuk-nepuk pundak Monta yang sedang depresi,

"Tidak bisa begitu, Suzuna ! Aku akan berusaha MA-X !" Semangat 45 monyet… Eh, Monta berkibar-kibar kayak bendera (?),

"Memangnya Ai-chan merespon padamu, ya ?" Suzuna bertanya penuh selidik (kayak detektif gitu, deh !),

"Aku… Aku nggak tau, tapi dia baik padaku !" Monta optimis,

"Baik bukan berarti suka tau !" Suzuna menyelak,

"Apaan, sih ? Aaah… Kamu hanya cemburu karena dia juga dekat dengan Sena, kan ?!" Tebak Monta telak membuat wajah Suzuna memerah kayak tomat (bukan tomcat… #apaansih),

"Ah ?! Aku tidak… Aku tidak cemburu, dasar kuso Monmon !" Suzuna menggilas (?) tubuh Monta dengan inline skate-nya sampai bubuk (WTH).

Hari itu Deimon latihan sampai sore lagi,

Sekarang waktunya istirahat,

Aiko ikut menonton karena ajakan Suzuna, padahal gadis sebenarnya ingin bermalas-malasan di rumah (contoh : guling-guling di lantai #hah).

"Ai-chan…" Panggil Suzuna,

Dia dari tadi pingin nanya apa Aiko suka pada Sena,

Sampai rasanya kayak nahan pingin pergi ke toilet gitu… #youknowwhatSuzunafeel (?)

"Ha'i ?" Jawab Aiko,

"Ai-chan… Errr…"

"Ada apa, Suzu-chan ?"

"Apa Ai-chan suka sama Sena ?"

Suzuna grogi dan Aiko terbengong-bengong (?),

Hening sejenak…

"Aku biasa saja, kok !" Aiko terkekeh,

"Eh ? Ho, hontou ?" Suzuna kagak percaya,

"Kamu suka padanya, kan ?" Aiko senyum unyu,

"Eh, eh… Soal itu…"

"Ah, aku tau kamu suka padanya~ Besok Valentine, lho ! Kamu harus kasih cokelat padanya !"

"Oh, iyaaa…"

"Bagaimana ? Aku bisa membantumu membuat cokelat atau kue untuk Sena, sekalian aku juga mau memberi hadiah Valentine buat seseorang… Ehehe…" Pipi Aiko tiba-tiba memerah (ahiiiw~),

"Yaaa ! Buat siapa Ai-chan ? Buat siapaaa ?" Suzuna kepo (?) sekali,

"Hmm… Hi-mi-tsu~" Aiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya kayak yang kelilipan (hust, apaan ini ?!).

Skip Time (Sepulang latihan)…

"Monmon !" Panggil Suzuna,

"Apaan ?" Jawab Monta acuh tak acuh,

"Ai-chan mau memberi hadiah Valentine pada seseorang, lho… Tapi aku nggak tau siapa !"

"Mukiii ?! Benarkah ? Itu pasti… Aaargh, mana mungkin dia memberi hadiah Valentine padaku ?" Monta depresi sendiri,

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Monmon…" Suzuna sok bijak (?),

"Aku tidak ada harapan lagi, Suzuna…" Monta galau seketika, berjalan lemas keluar dari gerbang SMU Deimon (backsound : Rumor – Butiran 3).

Monyet, eh… Monta's POV

Aiko mau kasih hadiah Valentine, ya ?

Ah… Itu bukan untukku, pasti !

Paling itu untuk Riku, karena dia kayaknya tau Suzuna suka sama Sena…

Riku… Dia kagak tinggi (emang bener, sih…), tapi dia jelas kece badai ulala cetar membahana gimanaaa gitu…

Aaargh !

Wahai Kami-sama, kenapa wajahku paspas'an begini ?!

Mamori-san sukses diambil Hiruma senpai, padahal muka dan sifatnya kayak akuma begitu !

Apa Monta ini harus move on ?!

Tolong beritahu aku, Kami-sama !

Tiba-tiba hujan…

Huh, aku nggak peduli mau hujan, mau banjir, topan juga tidak apa-apa !

Yang penting aku ini sendirian, untuk sementara…

Normal POV

Monta berteduh didepan kios penjual pisang (why must banana ?),

Dia nangis sesenggukan karena…

Hatinya remuk…

Hatinya pataaah…

Hatinyaaa…

Sakiiiit !

(drama abieezzz… #ups)

"Hiks, hiks…" Monta terisak penuh duka (?),

"Kenapa engkau wahai pemuda ?" Tanya bapak-bapak yang jualan disana,

"Aku sakit, pa… Sakiiit ! Dia nggak bisa pilih Riku atau aku ?! Aaargh !" Monta jejeritan histeris,

Bapak jenggotan itu kebingungan,

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya ?" (backsound : Dewa – 3),

JLEB !

Monta langsung memegangi dadanya yang sesak karena cinta yang tidak terbalas… (cadas bener ?),

"Pa, kok bapak bikin saya galau sih ?!" Monta sewot,

Bapak-bapak itu terkekeh sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Monta,

"Sabar ya, mungkin kamu nggak punya jodoh.. Eh, maksudnya belum ada jodohnya…"

Monta makin sewot mendengar perkataan bapak sok tau itu.

Tiba-tiba…

"Monta-kun, ada apa disini ?"

"Eh ?" Monta melirik kearah belakang, ada… Ada… Butaberus ! Eh, bukaaan… Ai… Ai… Aiko ?!

"A, Aiko-chan…" Monta gagap seketika,

"Kamu kok belum pulang ?" Tanya Aiko ramah tamah (IHIIIRRR~),

"Bu, bukan urusanmu !" Monta judes, monyet (Monta woi !) itu lalu berlari kabur entah kemana ninggalin Aiko,

"Idih, itu orang kenapa ?" Bapak-bapak kios itu langsung ilfeel,

"Sama pak, saya juga nggak tau…" Jawab Aiko lemas.

Skip Time…

"Baru kusadari… Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangaaaan~"

Monta menggalau sendirian di pojok kamarnya,

"Kau buat remuuuk, seluruh hatikuuu…"

Suara Monta membuat kaca jendela bergetar,

Suaranya…

Hancur, pake banget.

Tok Tok Tok…

"Montaaa !" Panggil mamanya dari luar kamar,

"Apaaa ?" Jawab Monta,

"Ada temenmuuu…"

"Cewek apa cowok, maaa ?"

"Cowok, lah ! Mana ada cewek yang mau nemuin kamu ?"

Oke, ini JLEB…

Monta keluar kamar dengan malas-malasan.

"Yo !"

Aduh… Ternyata yang datang itu Riku, makin JLEB…

Eh, ngapain dia ke rumah Monta ?

Jangan-jangan… (*Author's fujoshi mode*)

"Ada apaan ?" Tanya Monta sambil manyun kesel,

"Temennya diajak masuk dulu, dong !" Mama Monta ngamuk,

"Oh, nggak apa-apa kok tante…" Riku senyum manis kayak gulali lollipop gimanaaa gitu (author sengklek),

"Ada apaan, oji-san ?" Tanya Monta sekali lagi,

"Seenaknya panggil oji-san… Aku cuma mau kasihin ini sama kamu, kok !"

Riku menyodorkan sapu tangan yang udah belel nggak karuan,

"Eh, sapu tanganku… Kok bisa ada di kamu, sih ?" Monta curiga Riku ini bangsat (trus tobat… Gitu ?),

"Bukan aku, tapi Aiko… Katanya kamu kabur waktu ketemu dia didepan kios pisang !"

Monta senang (karena Aiko ternyata perhatian walau hanya sapu tangan),

Monta bete (kenapa harus dititipin ke Riku ?).

Skip Time (Keesokan harinya)…

Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi,

Masih ada waktu sekitar 20 menit buat murid yang mau berkeliaran nggak jelas,

Begitupun dengan Monta.

Monta sedang mengurung diri di toilet (sekalian pup kali, ya ?),

Sena yang cemas juga nyusul dia kesana.

"Montaaa… Duuuh, kamu kenapa ngurung diri ?" Tanya sena dari luar toilet itu,

"Aku galau, gamau lihat couple yang lagi mesra-mesranya waktu Valentine ini !"

"Aku juga nggak dapat cokelat kaliii…" Sena bohong, padahal lokernya udah kepenuhan,

"Bo'ong bener… Aku nggak mau keluar pokonya !"

"Kalau kamu nggak keluar, aku panggil sensei !"

"Silahkan !"

Karena Monta kagak keluar mulu, Sena memanggil seseorang yang mujarab akan mengeluarkan Monta dari toilet…

10 Menit kemudian…

"Jadi monyet aneh itu ada didalam sini ?"

"Be, benar Hiruma-san…"

Terdengar Sena sedang berbicara dengan seseorang diluar…

Monta's POV

Apa tadi ?

Hi, Hiruma-san ?

Sena panggil akuma biadab (?) itu ?!

MUKIII !

Aku langsung mendobrak keluar dan…

Ternyata Hiruma senpai memang lagi siapin AK-47 buat nembak pintu toilet !

"Hi, Hiruma senpai !" Aku tercengang,

"Hoo… Ternyata monyet aneh ini berani keluar juga, kekeke !" Ia terkikik,

Jujur saja, ketawanya Hiruma senpai itu nggak terlalu beda sama kuntilanak... #plaked

"Mo, Monta !" Sena langsung narik tanganku,

"Sena jahat sekali kamu ! Kok tega manggil akuma itu buat aniyaya aku, sih ?!"

"Soalnya kamu nggak mau keluar…"

Aaaargh !

Sena, kamu tau galau ga ?

Ya aku lagi galau !

Ngertiin aku sedikit susah, ya ?

Hiks…

Terpaksa aku kembali ke kelas melewati para couple nista (?) yang sedang mesra-mesraan !

Ini DESKRIMINASI pada kami, orang-orang jom… Eh, single !

Eh…

Ngomong-ngomong Ai-chan mana ?

Normal POV

Saat Monta dan Sena melewati lapangan tengah,

Aiko kebetulan muncul dan nyapa mereka berdua.

"Ohayou, Sena… Monta…" Tatapannya agak kaku saat menatap Monta (kayak kertas yang di setrika gitu, datar…),

"Ohayou…" Jawab Sena berbarengan dengan Monta,

Monta juga gugup-gugup nggak jelas gitu,

"Kemarin kamu kenapa, sih ?" Tanya Aiko bingung,

"Apaan ?" Monta sok kagak ngerti,

"Kamu kabur waktu lihat aku…"

"Eng… Enggak kok !"

"Kamu kira aku ini setan gitu ? Tega !" Aiko pasang muka kesel,

"Nggak kok, enggak…" Monta pasang muka lugu (alias lucu-lucu belagu #ngek),

"Oh, gitu ? Oke, fine… Monta, Aiko, END !"

Lho ? Yang ngomong tadi itu bukan Monta...

Bukan Aiko juga,

Apalagi Sena…

Ta, ta, tapi…

RIKU ? (*Author tebar bunga~*)

"Ri, Riku ?!" Sena kaget, lebay banget dia sampai pasang ekspresi histeris segala,

"Yo, ohayou Aiko…" Sapanya sok SKSD, Sena sama Monta dicuekin… #krik

"Ohayou, Kaitani-kun…" Aiko cuma senyum-senyum penuh arti gimanaaa gitu…

"Ada apaan kesini ?" Tanya Monta sewot ga jelas,

"Masalah buat lo ?" Jawab Riku dengan gahol (?),

"Jelas masalah… Lo bukan murid Deimon !"

"Lah ? Gue cuma mau ngasih cokelat buat Aiko, nih…"

Riku menyodorkan cokelat yang dibungkus pake pita pink unyu-unyu…

(*Author nangis 7 hari 7 malam*)

Btw, kalau mau tau itu cokelat dibayar nyicil selama 3 minggu ! ( Ini… Miris !).

"A, arigatou…" Aiko ngangguk-ngangguk malu-malu gaje banget pokonya,

"Bukanya yang ngasih itu cewek, ya ?" Tanya Sena kepo banget,

"Emang kenapa ?" Riku sewot juga,

"Ga, gapapa…"

Sena mungkin ngira Riku itu baru operasi, ehm… Alat vital (geblek), trus dia jadi cewek ?!

(Oke, ini siakul.)

Skip Time (Sepulang sekolah)…

"Tuh, ane kagak dapet cokelat juga tahun ini… Nasiiib, nasiiib…"

Monta dengan pasrahnya ngerangkul tas gendong trus jalan keluar kelas,

"Kekeke, masih disini toh nyet ?"

Hiruma muncul padahal kagak ada badai, kagak ada hujan !

(kalau di hati Monta sih ada badai… Badai kegalauan ! #miris),

"Hadeeeh… Ketemu setan lagi !" Gumam Monta kesel,

"Eh ? Apaan tadi ?!" Hiruma ternyata punya telinga yang sensitive !

Monta langsung pasang ekspresi kayak waktu kepepet pingin ke toilet,

"Ampuuun, ciyus deh akika kagak ngomong apa-apa !" (Monta versi bences…),

"Ciyuuus ? Miapaaah ?" Hiruma jadi OOC !

"Enelaaan !" Monta langsung kabur jingkrak-jingkrakan gara-gara takut disiksa sama itu orang,

"Ih, dasar nu gelo…" Hiruma manggut-manggut (kok bahasa Sunda, sih ?).

"Haiiih… Untung bisa kabur…" Monta ngos-ngosan didepan gerbang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba itu monyet (?!) keingetan Aiko,

Perasaan dia kagak ngasih cokelat sama Riku…

Terus buat siapa, dong ?!

Jangan-jangan…

Butaberus ?! (Babi malang…)

Kalau bukan itu hewan, pasti…

Kurita Ryokan !

P.S : Tapi kalau Kurita dikasih cokelat sama Aiko, bisa-bisa yang dimakan bukan cokelatnya doing, tapi Aiko juga ! Soalnya dia kan manis, hihikhik…

Waktu Monta lagi ngelamun,

Sekonyong-konyong… (?),

Muncul dokter ngesot ! (Hantu model baru ?),

Eh, bukan deng…

Itu Aiko !

"Monta, belum pulang ?" Tanyanya,

"Iya.." Jawab Monta biasa-biasa,

"Ooh… Aku mau kasih sesuatu, nih !" Aiko ngeluarin bom nuklir dari tasnya (?),

Ups, bukan bom nuklir… Tapi…

Cokelat ?!

"Ini buat aku ?" Monta mangap-mangap nggak percaya,

"Iya, masa buat satpam di sekolah ?"

"A, arigatou Ai-chan !" Monta terharu banget,

Dia langsung lari lagi nyegat angkot sambil lambai-lambai ke Aiko (?).

"Aduh, sesuatu banget ane dapet cokelaaat ! Ahaaay~" Monta berbunga-bunga,

Orang-orang yang lagi nebeng angkot juga cuma ngeliatin dia dengan ekspresi…

HERAN.

"Ah, untunglah tadi ada bahan sisa buat bikin cokelat tadi…" Aiko nggak mau ngasih tau hal itu,

Takutnya Monta malah gantung diri di toilet (perasaan tempat ini mulu ?) lagi !

Kalau dia gitu gimana ?

Gimana ?!

GIMANA PEMIRSAAAAHHH ?!

~THE END~

Saya kebetulan lagi gila, nih…

Review di tunggu~


End file.
